


You'll Never See It Coming

by Utopian_angel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blindness, Gen, Hawkmoth Defeat, Lila anon not welcomed, Minor Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Miraculous Headcanons, No Lila Rossi, No Romance, disgusting, i mean it could be crack, just its from persona this time, no salt in general, when i was doing the tags i saw a gabriel x kagami tag, yes the title is based off another song, youll understand why after u read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utopian_angel/pseuds/Utopian_angel
Summary: If Gabriel Agreste needs glasses, then how can Hawkmoth see without them?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	You'll Never See It Coming

**Author's Note:**

> [The origin of this story]
> 
> My younger sister, rewatching Miraculous for the nth time: Howcome none of the heroes or villains wear glasses?
> 
> Me: Well, Pegasus and Carapace do, so does Alya, Gabriel, and Natalie. 
> 
> Sibling: NO! Like when they're heroes and villains. 
> 
> Me: Pegasus' miraculous is a pair of glasses. Nino has his glasses but Alya, Gabriel, and Natalie don't.
> 
> Sibling: Exactly! Does the miraculous fix people's vision? if they do then why doesn't Nino's get fixed because he still wears his glasses.
> 
> Me: ....brb gonna go write a headcanon.

Hawkmoth watched the world from the eyes of his butterflies. Whenever an akuma was out wreaking havoc, he would be watching from the eyes of his latest victim. But if there was no akuma out and he was transformed… then he couldn’t see a thing. 

After Miracle Queen’s defeat, Hawkmoth detransformed and quickly put on his glasses. He could finally see just how much Natalie was straining herself while using the peacock miraculous. Apparently his concern was visible because his assistant immediately straightened up.

“I’m alright, sir. I just need some rest,” Gabriel nodded in agreement.

“Give me the miraculous and then go rest.” Natalie looked at her boss in confusion before he revealed the tablet. “This tablet has a translation of the book on it. I will be able to repair the miraculous using it,” he explained. Natalie handed him the miraculous and went to her room. Gabriel returned to his evil attic and began to get to work on repairing the Peacock miraculous. 

It took a few hours but the miraculous was finally finished. Gabriel went quietly into Natalie’s room and placed the miraculous on her nightstand. 

—–

Hawkmoth was watching as Mr. Pigeon sent a flock at Ladybug and Chat Noir, who dodged it with relative ease. 

“Sir,” Natalie spoke up, “How come do you always akumatize Mr. Ramier?” Hawkmoth turned to where Natalie was standing. 

“His emotions are more fickle than that of a teenager,” he answered. 

“Um, sir, you’re facing the wrong way.” Hawkmoth’s eyes widened. 

“Oh, sorry,” he re-positioned himself based on where he last heard his assistant's voice. 

“Sir…” Natalie began, “I understand that while you’re detransformed you wear glasses, so does this mean you cannot see me while you’re Hawkmoth?” 

“Um..” Hawkmoth rubbed at the back of his head sheepishly, “Yes?” 

“So then how were you able to see whenever we had to go out and fight?” 

“I can only see whenever an akuma is out there. I can see through the eyes of my villains as long as they are able to see as well. So whenever we fought Ladybug and Chat Noir, I made sure that an akuma was always nearby.” Just then, the room went dark. Natalie let out a small sigh as Mr. Pigeon was defeated once again. “Nooroo, dark wings fall.” Once Hawkmoth was Gabriel again, he reached for his glasses and put them on. He was immediately met with the disappointed face of his assistant. 

“We need to find a counter to this side effect; otherwise it can be used against you,” she implored, “Perhaps there’s something in the Grimoire that can be of assistance?” 

“I already checked. All I found was that the miraculous' each have their limits. They can’t heal things like sight, vision, or paralysis. The only exception is-”

“The Ladybug miraculous,” Natalie finished. Gabriel nodded at his assistant. 

“What about you? Are you able to see me?” 

“Yes sir. But that’s because I’m nearsighted.” 

“As long as nobody finds out about this and a butterfly is always nearby, I’ll be alright, Natalie,” he reassured her. 

——

As it would turn out, it was not alright. 

Three months after this conversation, Ladybug and Chat Noir had found their hideout. The battle had lasted nearly a full twenty-four hours. Around the halfway point of the fight, Ladybug had used her lucky charm and got a headlamp. Chat Noir had caught onto the idea and Cataclysmed the lights. 

“Crap,” Hawkmoth muttered. Mayura realized what had happened and created a sentimonster to buy Hawkmoth some time. _I need to find some negative emotions quickly!_ he mentally panicked. However, his panic subsided when he felt just a prick of negative emotions nearby. He quickly sent the butterfly to the person (it was baby August again) and order the akuma to come to his aid. 

“M’Lady, there’s an akuma!” Chat warned her. “Throw your yoyo right behind you! Out that window! Chat was by far the only one who was not at a disadvantage because of his night vision. The headlamp helped, but not to the extent the regular lights did. Ladybug nodded and threw her yoyo in the direction Chat had told her. As the akuma turned back to normal, Chat leaped out the window to catch the baby before he hit the ground.

“Looks like it’s two against one, Ladybug!” Hawkmoth charged at Ladybug, only to crash into Mauyra instead.

“Sir, it’s me!” She hollered in a panic. Chat came back while Ladybug stared at the both of them in surprise.

“Chat, I think Hawkmoth is blind,” she whispered. “He charged into Mayura thinking it was me.”

“Maybe we can use that to our advantage.” Ladybug nodded in agreement.

“I have a plan. But first, we need to take out Mayura.”

“Say no more M'Lady.” Ladybug and Chat Noir double-teamed Mayura while Hawkmoth tried to figure out where the source of the fighting was coming from. After a few minutes, the peacock themed villain was tied up and unconscious. “So what’s the plan bugette?” Ladybug smirked at Chat.

“Have you ever played Marco Polo?” Ladybug began to create a distance between herself and Hawkmoth while calling out to him at the same time. However, she was in a different spot each time much to the villain's confusion. As Hawkmoth finally settled on going in one direction, Chat Noir hopped down from his perched position on one of the attics pipes and cataclysmed Hawkmoth’s cane.

“Over here!” Ladybug called out.

“Damn you, heroes,” he growled, “Stop moving around so much!” He ran in the direction of Ladybug’s voice but was stopped as a yoyo wrapped him up and dragged him across the room. He landed in front of the two heroes (not that he could tell) and he felt the miraculous being taken off of him. Chat Noir knocked him out with his staff afterward.

“I guess you could say he didn’t see that coming,” Chat grinned. Ladybug rolled her eyes at the pun, but that did nothing to stop the small laugh that escaped her.

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check out my Tumblr @enchanted-nerd !!!
> 
> Most of my works get posted there first then they're transferred here. Plus, requests are open and u can see everything I've written here: https://enchanted-nerd.tumblr.com/post/627368006769639424/my-mega-masterpost


End file.
